1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp stop motion mechanism for looms, and more particularly it relates to a warp stop motion mechanism for looms wherein the insulation support function of the contact bar is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 57-176243, a loom is provided with a device for stopping the loom upon warp yarn breakage. To keep pace with the automation and speedup of looms, there has been a demand, as an important subject of rationalization of production, for early detection of warp yarn breakage and quick reliable stoppage of the loom. To meet this demand, I proposed, for example in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-38699, a dropper support fixing device for looms.
FIG. 5 is a top perspective view of a conventional warp stop motion mechanism for looms which comprises contact bars 2 for receiving droppers (not shown) when the latter fall under their own weight upon warp yarn breakage, a contact bar support 3 for sliding the proximal ends of the contact bars arranged at right angles to the direction of travel of warp yarns, a side frame of the loom (not shown) for fixedly supporting the contact bar support 3, and a grip 4 attached to the ends of the contact bars for electrical connection. In the conventional device, the contact bar support 3 is fixed to the side frame by suitable fixing members such as bolts (not shown) and constitutes a warp stop motion mechanism.
Here, there are generally two contact bar supports 3 and a single grip 4. The contact bar supports 3 are fixed to the side frames and provide mechanical support to the contact bars 2, but the contact bars 2 are merely inserted in the grooves or slots (not shown) formed in the contact bar supports 3 for sliding movement therethrough. The contact bars 2 support the grip 4. The bar supports 3 are fixed to the side frames and the contact bars 2 are slidably received within the slots formed in the bar supports 3. The grip 4 which holds the contact bars 2 at one end thereof is connected to the handle 5 by way of the linkage as illustrated in FIG. 5. When the handle 5 is moved in the direction shown in the arrow in FIG. 5, the grip 4 and the contact bars 2 move as a unit relative to the bar supports 3.
In the above-described warp stop motion mechanism, since the contact bars 2 are mounted on the side frame (not shown) of the loom through the contact bar support 3 which forms a separate body, the support mechanism for the contact bars is complicated and presents problems such as damage to the contact bars 2, unsatisfactory contact between a dropper and a contact bar 2 upon warp yarn breakage, and unsatisfactory electrical contact between the contact bar support 3 and the grip 4 due to incorrect positioning of the contact bars 2. Further, because of the use of the grip 4 as an attachment separate from the contact bar support 3, the number of components of a warp yarn breakage detecting circuit correspondingly increases, resulting in other problems including one that the stability of operation of the warp stop motion mechanism is lowered.